101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BabClayton
Welcome Hi, welcome to 101 Dalmatians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Home Is Where The Bark Is page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Individual pages If it's okay with you I'd rather keep each episode separate whether they aired together or not. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Dear BabClayton, : Hi I'm LovelyKitten206,sorry if I'm a problem in this wikia for you,if something I do uncomfortable you just tell me and I will change.I will create some pages from the characters gallery and i will help you add photos for the pages the don't have photos,tell me if you agree please. : Your new friend LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 18:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well... Yeah, based on our edit count, we've contributed a lot on 101 Dalmatians Wiki. Let's keep up the good work. well, see ya around clay --''' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) oh, one more thing, are you Babclayman on DevianArt? or I just mistaken you for him? In that case, I'll add you to my watchlist. ----' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Of Course not I'm not being hacked or something, I recently posted a blog. See here: My Blog. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Where did Captain Ahab made an appearance? I'm not sure he's involved with the 101 Dalmatians franchise. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I accidentally removed all the contents of this page but managed to get the back. About Captain Ahab, where did he made an appearance? --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Isn't Anita Campbell-Green-Dearly the same as Anita? URGENT. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I am not really sure how I recive my images,but thanks to you and 101 DalmatinasWiki I feel like the things I do are really helpful her. Thanks! LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 17:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Spiliting Up Pages Well, I based it on this episode page: Two for the Show/An Officer and a Gentledog. I don't know if we should split episode pages... So it's your call. Split it or not? --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 11:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Trouble Maker Wikia Contributors Well two words: MAKING TROUBLE. And it's only one the one that starts with and 80,he came from disney wiki and that user wanted to make this wiki Disney-wiki style. LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 00:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Character pages are being vandalized!!! This certain wikia edior is replacing the infobox template with another template. How can we spot this? We should report him to Taren, the wikis admin. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 06:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just registered at the Sparky's 101 Dalmatians Community, and it said ''"Currently your account is waiting for approval from a staff member. Once an administrator has approved your account you will get access to this forum." Help? I know you're an admin/senior member... And one more thing, what is this forum about? Official or fan-made? Thanks. --''' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 06:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No No, bab, we can't lock pages for we are not admins. It's really getting annoying replacing wrong info again and again about certain info that is wrong. Can't Taren block this guys? *sighs* --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh... Can't they read? This is the 101 Dalmatians Wiki not the 101 Dakmatians Fanon Wiki! It's a S.O.P. that they're not allowed to post fanfic/unofficial stuff on the articles but they keep doing it. I'm sorry, but as long we're not admins, all we can do is to edit and delete those unofficial info again and again... --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 08:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Disney Dogs FAN FIC: Yeah,I notice it was fanfic because they said Patch went to a desert. Of course that NEVER happened. LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 17:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) how got picture how get picture Ghost9078 Great News Well, I was finally given administator rights on this wiki site a couple of days ago, so now I own the 101 Dalmatains Wiki, and it's all thanks to you. Also, do you think you could possibly expand the "Dalmatian Vacation" episode because it's needs your attention, and you are excellent at expanding "101 Dalmatians: The Series" episode. Please, as soon as you possibly can. No pressure. GrayWolf2 (talk) 13:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Dalmatian Vacation Nic job. Keep up the good work expanding that episode article because I know it will take you at least a couple of days or more to finish revising it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 21:19, March 2, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Pepper Gender I don't know how much more debatable Pepper's gender should be because I'm not very familiar with said character. I'd rather have you be the judge on that aspect regarding Pepper's gender. GrayWolf2 (talk) 23:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC)GaryWolf2 Surf Puppies I need to ask you a favor. Could you please proofread and edit the song article "Surf Puppies" because some of the lyrics on it are inaccurate, and I tried listening to the song on YouTube, but I couldn't make out all of the lyrics very clearly. I'd appreciate it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 20:26, May 11, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Page Ideas I don't see why not. However, I asked you to listen to the song "Surf Puppies" and double check all the lyrics to the song several days ago. Could please take care of that first if you kindly would? GrayWolf2 (talk) 23:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: 101 Dalmatians media The lyrics to the "Surf Puppies" song are perfectly fine. I will see about adding those Once Upon a Time characters related to "101 Dalmatians" on this wiki site. The Episodes that are missing a picture that you still need to upload one to their repective episodes, and/or add any factual trivia that may exist in their respective episodes, and/or add an entire detailed plot to said episodes are numerous, but I am not going to name them all; you'll just have to check each episode yourself and do one at a time until it has all the above material included. Re: New Images Adding those new images without water marks is a fine idea. Go for it. Again, I can't name all the episodes because they are very numerous but you can start with "Home is Where the Bark Is" and go from there, if there are any episode photos that contain that Disney symbol water mark that should be replaced. GrayWolf2 (talk) 16:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Infobox characters I don't see why not. I think it would work excellent here. So please do the same to all the Dalmatian characters who appear in the "animated", "series", and "live-action" versions of ''101 Dalmatians when you get around to it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 23:46, May 28, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Unfinished Stuff Whether or not you have the new hard drive player, you have been doing a very good job of uploading better image screens without the Disney watermark so far. So if I may, here's the recap of stuff below that I'd like you to do as soon as possible: Please upload video game images of Fluffy, Waddlesworth and Jean-Pierre Le Pelt to go in their Infobox tabs. Also, please upload a "Shrewzle image to go in "Shrewzle Watch" and one with Cruella with farm animals to go in "Good Neighbor Cruella". Also, please find a better image without said watermark for "Valentine Daze" and "Cupid Pups", as well as expand the House of DeVil article. I know it's a lot, but if you have time to do all this stuff, then please do. GrayWolf2 (talk) 14:44, June 16, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Springtime Fun and Hide-and-Go Seek at the Farm Please add a story synopsis as soon as you can to the two other above book titles that I created for this wiki site. Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 16:46, June 17, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Vehicles I had come up with a new task for you to take care of. I had created these three articles: "Moving van", "Kanine Krunchies truck", and "Double Decker bus". You can upload images that correspond to these articles and add the essential info details to each of these articles. How about it? GrayWolf2 (talk) 20:11, July 1, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Sarcastic Villains I deleted that category and blocked the user who made such an unneeded category, lest they try something else funny. You said you would get those vehicle articles when you have the chance, as you have special plans for expanding said articles. GrayWolf2 (talk) 15:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Dalmatainpup101 and Episode articles Well, Dalmatianpup 101 completely ignored both our messages, so I had no choice but to block him. And like I said, please expand the "You Say It's Your Birthday" episode article for now. Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 02:46, July 22, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Factors I already took care of the factors that you specified to me. Anyway, please get "You Say It's Your Birthday" by expanding the episode's plot as soon as you can. Also, when you're able to, please get those "Vehicles" articles that I created a while back when you are ready to expand them in your own special way as well. Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 17:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Thumbnail images and Carlos DeVil To increase the size of an image, click on the image itself and it will give you the options of changing its px size. Also, I've created a Carlos De Vil article, but you'll have to expand it as needed. GrayWolf2 (talk) 20:45, July 28, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Changing Size of Images Click "Edit" on an article. Click on the image within the article you are editing. It will give you the options of which position you want the image and you can change the px image size by typing in the desired px number. As for Carols DeVil and "You Say It's Your Birthday", yes you may go for it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 22:05, July 28, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf Re: Image Sizes Yes, that is correct. Just follow the instructions in my previous message on how to enlarge an image and you'll do just fine. Also, don't worry about the "You Say It's Your Birthday or "Carlos De Vil" articles right now (since you have to watch the "Descedants" before you can add more info to the latter article. Just focus right now on expanding the vehicles articles: "Moving van", "Kanine Krunchies truck", and "Double Decker bus". GrayWolf2 (talk) 22:30, July 29, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 You're Right Like the headline says. Interstate2011 (talk) 18:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Fluffy, Waddlesworth and Le Pelt in video game Could you please upload images of Fluffy, Waddesworth and Jean-Pierre Le Pelt as they appear in "102 Dalmatians: Puppies: To The Rescue" and add them to their respective character box templates. I'm sure you can handle that. I'd appreciate it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 20:58, August 15, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Huh? Why do you say so? What did Swamp Rat do in "Frisky Business"? Interstate2011 (talk) 02:14, August 20, 2015 (UTC)